h3h3fandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmie Lee
Jimmie Lee is a reocurring character in H3h3Productions. Being also called Jimmie Lee The Jersey Outlaw. He's very well know for his Comedy reality TV show One Fucked up Dentist, which he plays the character of a fucked up dentist with fucked up assistants that are blind and fucked up patients that take shits on the floor (Which Jimmie completely ignores). and it has alot of random cuts. One Fucked up Dentist Episode One: Jimmie gets the job of being a dentist, getting harrased by his friends and trying to punch one of them. After that, the video cuts to the reception room, with a Gay dude walking in and sitting next to a random dude, everyone gets annoyed by presence of the Gay dude and leave, then a Buff guy walks in for a tooth cleaning, he gets on the chair and removes his shirt, Jimmie walks in and the Buff guy is not pleased that he's getting worked on by a dude and leaves. Then the video cuts to Jimmie and the gang on a meet up, Jimmie talks about Always Pull Teeth and being fucked up by stealing patient's watches, then a Vietnam Veteran comes in for a tooth filling, and ends getting a extraction, Jimmie's assistant only notices it when he finishes the extraction. For the rest of the episode Jimmie talks about fucking a patient and making bad dad jokes. Episode Two: The episode starts with Jimmie and the gang dancing, then cuts to the random dude from the last episode complaining about the long wait (Possibly due to Jimmie and his patient fucking in the dentist chair), then another Gay dude walks in, and it cuts to Jimmie and the gang in a meet up talking about watches again, then cuts to Jimmie trying to punch his friend again, then the Buff guy removing his shirt again. After that, Jimmie is still talking to the patient from the last episode, it cuts to everyone complaining in the reception, then Jimmie gets a patient, making bad jokes, then cuts to Jimmie in the meet up chanting A.P.T! Always Pull Teeth!. Episode Three: The episode starts with a huge build up for almost 1:30, then Jimmie talks about Dick problems and Mental Problems to a patient for 1 more minute, it cuts to Jeimmie trying to murder/rape a female patient saying I'M WHACKY. A black guy walks in and Jimmie makes stereotypical remarks about him for 2 minutes, until 6:16 everthing is filler, then Jimmie talks to a female patient about electricity and plugs, a dude in red walks in the reception and wants a cleaning, after 1 hour (Jimmie sure takes a long time to fuck his female patients). The dude poops in the floor, Jimmie teleports over there and complains to the dude that he's a fatass, they get to the office and Jimmie says the dude needs to wash his ass, it cuts to Patrick and Jimmie trying not to french kiss eachother, and then a girl comes and talks about her menstruation and fucking, then cuts to a 69 year old Asian Girl called Mai Cunt.Category:Former Allies